Sentimientos II
by Kizna Okashi
Summary: Ulrich&Odd... Continuacion a mi fic "SENTIMIENTOS" Dedicado a Moon-9215 gracias por la inspiracion para seguirle nn -lean su fic "Mis sentimientos hacia él"-


SENTIMIENTOS II

**SENTIMIENTOS II**

**Autora:** Kizna-chan

**Pareja:** Odd/Ulrich

**Advertencia:** Shonen ai/Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** Code Lyoko no me pertenece

Continuación para mific "SENTIMIENTOS"

**IMPORTANTE:** Puedo llegar a escribir un Leemon de la pareja, sólo si realmente lo quieren, asi que escribanlo en un review jeje

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Vaya, no pude dormir… simplemente no consigo sacar de mi mente la escena de ese momento… no puedo dejar de pensar si fue realidad o mentira. Me acurruco mas en mi cama, intentando encontrar "ese huequito" en el que uno puede perderse y caer dormido aun sin sueño. Pero parece que no puedo encontrarlo por más que busqué-_

_Entonces un sonido me sobresalta, estoy de espaldas por lo que no puedo ver. Pero según escucho, parece que te decidiste a levantarte, a juzgar por la luz que se cuela por la ventana, ya deben ser alrededor de las ocho de la mañana. Cierto, es sábado, por lo que no hay clases… entonces… por que te levantas?_

_Escucho después como murmuras algo in entendible, abres algunos cajones y en menos de cinco minutos escucho la puerta cerrarse tras de mi. Por alguna razón siento que no puedo encararte… será acaso vergüenza?... pero si solo fue un sueño no tendría por que avergonzarme, o si?..._

_Me siento en la cama y suelto un suspiro, o claro… que asco de amigo soy. No soy más que un hipócrita que aparenta ser tu amigo pero solo te ve con ojos sucios…_

_No quisiera levantarme, pero simplemente no puedo quedarme recostado. Así que finalmente me digno a ponerme de pie, me estiro un poco y después voy directo a mis cajones para, igual que Ulrich, sacar mi ropa y cambiarme, claro esta que yo tarde un poco mas que él (bueno, que va… tarde como el triple) ya que luego de vestirme comencé a arreglar mi cabello, mientras kiwii jugaba alrededor de mis pies._

_Habiendo terminado me acerque a la puerta, entendiendo mi mano para alcanzar la perilla… pero entonces una seguridad me invadió… realmente debía salir? Y si lo veía? Como diablos se supone que voy a reaccionar cuando lo vea? Si lo primero que vendrá a mi mente será la visión de su cuerpo sobre el mío y la sensación de aquellos calidos labios queriendo fundirse en mi boca (aun cuando apenas y me hayan rozado)…. Y quizás escenas censurables para menores de edad…_

_Suelto un suspiro- _"**Maldita sea, desde cuando me convertí yo en un maldito urgido pervertido? Además, aun si me quedo, tarde o temprano me encontrare con él, creo tener menos posibilidades de verlo si salgo**" -_Y al fin tomo aquella perilla con mi mano extendida, la giro y salgo de la habitación, dejando a kiwii jugueteando tras de mi._

_-.-.-.-_

_Han pasado al menos tres horas desde que salí, he estado vagabundeando sin un verdadero destino aparente, y alrededor de diez minutos bajo este árbol con una caja de jugo que ya hasta he dejado vacía… Por mas que intento no puedo sacar de mis pensamientos aquel pequeño incidente… además de, gracias a mi volátil imaginación, agregarle algunos detalles de mi propia invención. Tanto lo he pensado que ya ni se cual de tantas ocurrió realmente._

_Por que ocurrió… verdad? Simplemente tuvo que haber ocurrido, no pudo haber sido sólo un sueño… he estado tan desconectado el día de hoy que ni siquiera he buscado comprobar si fue mentira o realidad. Creo que lo mejor será ir con Jeremie... Aunque bueno, si no es él, que otra alternativa tengo? Yumi? Ja! Ni hablar. Además, quizás hasta pueda desahogarme un rato con Jeremie, eso si esta frente a su computador (como seguramente debe de estar) y pierde la noción de todo lo que esta a su alrededor que no ayude a su investigación sobre la materialización de Aelita._

_-.-.-.-_

_-"_**Hola Jeremie**_" –entro sin preocuparme siquiera en tocar la puerta._

_-"_**Hola Odd**_" –me lo suponía, Jeremie me saludo bastante seco, ni siquiera despego la mirada de su monitor para verme al saludar. Me recuesto en la cama de Jeremie, cruzando una de mies piernas sobre la otra, apoyando mi cabeza en mis manos tras la nuca y viendo al techo como la cosa mas interesante del cuarto… aunque aquello ultimo no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, por cierto._

_-"_**Ah!**_" –eh? Al parecer Jeremie recordó algo de momento, será quizá un código de su investigación que olvido incluir en su ultimo intento?- "Acabo de recordar, hace rato Ulrich te estaba buscando. Estaba bastante raro, pasó algo en la ultima ida a Lyoko?"_

_-"_**eh?... buscándome?**_" –no pude evitar que un pequeño sonrojo se presentara en mis mejillas, agradecía verdaderamente la casi nula atención al mundo exterior que prestaba su compañero, ya que así no le vería. Entonces eso respondía a una de mis dudas… aquello __**SI**__ había ocurrido. Los colores de mi rostro se encendieron algunos niveles más._

_-"_**N-no, no paso nada…" **_–bueno… no alcanzamos a realmente besarnos... así que técnicamente no paso "nada"…. Me siento un poco culpable al ocultarle aquello a Jeremie, pero… de cualquier forma no me pondría atención por estar en el computador, verdad?... verdad?_

_-"_**De cualquier forma, creo que será mejor que vayas a buscarlo, parecía algo importante"**

-"**E-esta bien…. Gracias Jeremie"** _me pongo de pie y salgo de allí un tanto nervioso._

_Ulrich quiere hablar conmigo? Para qué será?... bueno, es obvio que tiene que ser por lo que pasó en Lyoko. Acaso estará molesto?... No! Pero él fue el que se me tiró encima! el que se acerco! No tiene por que estar molesto ya que él fue el causante! O acaso querrá disculparse diciendo que fue un error, un accidente o algo por el estilo?... suelto otro suspiro, la simple idea me deprime…_

_Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué hizo todo aquello… acaso fue confusión de momento o… podría ser que… REALMENTE estaba conciente de lo que hacia y QUERIA hacerlo… oh, como desearía que fuese la segunda opción._

_Bien, no ganaré nada con el simple hecho de ahogarme en mis propias conclusiones, creo que lo mejor será ir a buscarlo, no?... realmente no se si quiero o no encontrarle... Pero de cualquier forma me pongo de pie y comienzo su búsqueda, no debe ser tan difícil hallarle._

_-.-.-.-_

_Pues bien, no esta ni en la habitación ni en los salones, ni en las canchas deportivas……. Quizás este en la cafetería o en las bancas del jardín, por lo que me dirijo hacia allí…_

_Oh, genial. Esto debe ser una maldita broma. Ya lo encontré, y esta precisamente en las bancas del jardín… junto con Yumi. Y parecen bastante acaramelados, si se me permite decirlo. "Oh Yumi, cuanto te quiero, eres el amor de mi vida muac muac no hay espacio en mi corazón para el rubio imbecil muca muac"(1) Esto es verdaderamente una mierda._

_Ahora… ahora se abrazan… no sabría decir si estoy molesto, celoso o con el corazón destrozado, lo de Lyoko seguramente fue un simple error… je, mis ojos quieren comenzar a lagrimear, pero no permitiré por ningún motivo que una sola lagrima salga de ellos... aun tengo mi orgullo._

_Doy media vuelta, sin decir palabra y esperando que ellos no me hayan visto, y me apresuro para salir de allí…_

_-"_**Odd!**_" –mierda! Es su voz, y puedo escuchar como se acerca corriendo hacia donde estoy. Qué debería hacer? Correr? Ignorarle y continuar avanzando? Decir que estoy ocupado y salir de allí?... Mierda, muy tarde! Ya me alcanzó… "_**Te... te había estado buscando**_"_

_De acuerdo, no me queda otra más que afrontarlo. Que sea lo que va a ser…_

_-"_**Si, Jeremie me dijo**_" mierda, ni siquiera puedo verlo a la cara… _

_-"_**B-bueno… yo**_" –pareces bastante nervioso…- "_**Quería… hablar contigo sobre… sobre lo de Lyoko**_" –me lo suponía._

_-"_**Si lo que quieres es que no le diga ni una palabra a Yumi, no te preocupes, no le diré nada**_" – no quisiera ser tan tajante, pero es que lo que realmente quiero es salir de allí y acabar con todo aquello._

-"**O.Odd?... Oye, que te pasa?... e.estas molesto por lo de…**?"

-"**No estoy molesto, solo no te preocupes, puedes… sólo olvidarlo**"

-**"Pero no quiero olvidarlo. Odd, escúchame por favor, yo…"**

-**"Quizás tu no quieras pero yo si! Quiero olvidar que fue real! Quiero pensar que fue solo un sueño! Quiero que tu también lo olvides y sigas tratándome como si nada hubiera pasado!"** –_maldición… soy tan idiota… explote… explote aun cuando sabían que no debía hacerlo y ahora estoy encarándole, di media vuelta sin pensar mientras le soltaba todo aquello._

_Mis ojos vuelven a lagrimear, por lo que rápidamente vuelvo a darle la espalda en un intento de esconder mi rostro, me tallo los ojos para evitar que una sola lagrima cruce mi rostro, no permitiré que eso pase._

_-_**"Odd…. Estas bien?"**_ –preguntas preocupado intentando acercarte, pero te corto antes de que llegues siquiera a tocarme._

-**"Solo…. Quiero pensar que fue un sueño… y guardarlo en mis memorias como sólo eso… Así que, por favor, sólo olvida que eso paso y sigamos como antes, si?"**_ –intento mostrarle una sonrisa pero esta es demasiado forzada._

_-"_**…..**_" –entonces, puedo sentir una presión sobre mi cuerpo… pero… por qué?... por qué me estas abrazando?..._

_**-"Ulrich…?"  
**_

_-"_**Shhhhh…"**_ –me callas_**- "No estoy seguro de que es lo que es lo que estas pensando… pero aun si tu me lo pides no pienso olvidar lo que sucedió. Odd, lamento si te molesto o te hizo sentir incomodo… pero por sobretodo, lamento no haberlo completado…."**

_Q.que…. que rayos estaba diciendo? Y sobretodo… por que me tenia sujeto tan herméticamente contra su cuerpo? Podía sentirlo… el calor que despedía su ser y aquellos brazos sujetando fuertemente mi cintura… maldición! Había fantaseado cientos de veces esta misma escena, pero definitivamente la realidad supera con creces a la fantasía…_

_Pero entonces mi mente perdida volvió a tener un rayito de lucidez. No podía hacerle esto a Yumi, ella era mi amiga después de todo… además de que lo mas seguro es que Ulrich este simplemente confundido y se sienta culpable... si... eso es lo mas probable._

**-"Deja de decir tonterías. Lo mas seguro es que estés confundido por lo que paso. Además… a ti te gusta Yumi, no es así? Será mejor que no cometas una estupidez sólo por estar confundido" **_–entonces intente separarme, pero el agarre a mi cintura se hizo mas ajustado _**"Oye! Déjame! Que crees que estas…?"**

**-"El único que parece confundido aquí eres tu, Odd. Por qué insistes en sacar a Yumi al tema, ella es mi amiga, entiendes? No la quiero de la misma manera que te quiero a ti…" **_en ese momento me quede estático… no… no sabía... que hacer o como reaccionar-_ **"Odd… quizás... deba decírtelo de forma mas directa" –**_pareció que aquello lo dijo mas para si mismo que para mi. _

_Respiraste al parecer en un intento de obtener algo de calma, pero pude ver claramente en tus mejillas un rojo que normalmente no estaba allí y gracias a la cercanía del abrazo, también pude sentir como tu ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba._

-**"Odd… tu… me gustas. Me gustas mucho. He estado guardándome esto ya bastante tiempo y en Lyoko... termine dejándome llevar pero… no me arrepiento… ya que gracias a eso reuní el coraje que necesitaba para decírtelo ahora. Me gustas"**

_No podía creer lo que escuchaban mis oídos… realmente…. no podía…_

_-_**"Pero… Yumi…"**

_-_**"Otra ves con eso? Ya te dije que ella es sólo una muy buena amiga. De hecho, cuando se lo dije ella me animo a confesarme" **_sus mejillas aun parecían sonrojadas, pero nunca tanto como lo estaban las mías en esos mismos instantes._

_-_**"Y…yo….." **_–vaya… me sentía… tan feliz pero a la ves tan nervioso que una sonrisilla se formo en mis labios mientras que al fin de mi boca saldrían las palabras que tanto había querido decir- _**"Ulrich…. Tu también me gustas….." **_–admití al fin muy avergonzado, maldita sea, estaba tan nervioso! Seguro que ahora era Ulrich quien podía escuchar claramente el ritmo acelerado de mi corazón._

_Entonces pude ver como su sonrisa se ensancho y sus ojos tomaron un brillo muy especial. Y entonces sin darme tiempo para nada, me abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho, quizás intentando evitar que viese su rostro? je quien sabe. Pero al fin me digne a apartar mis manos de su pecho para al fin abrazarle como era debido._

-**"Baka Neko" **_–soltó de repente en medio del abrazo… Neko?... a que venia eso?... entonces recordé, seguro que era por mi traje de Lyoko…._

_Me sentía tan cómodo abrazadole que no le di la mas mínima importancia al insulto_

-**"Odd…" **–_escuche de repente_- **"Quieres…"** –_vaya… suenas bastante nervioso, alzo la mirada ya que la mano que sostenía mi cabeza contra tu mecho se aflojo, puedo ver tu rostro sonrojado y nervioso_- **"Quieres… terminar lo de Lyoko?"**_ –y entonces el sonrojo se apodero también de mi rostro, pero una sonrisa escapo de mis labios._

**-"Hai"**_ –respondí en un ronroneo mientras que nuestros rostros se acercaban con lentitud… tal y como había ocurrido en Lyoko, sólo que esta vez, el contacto si llego. Nuestro primer beso…_

_El primero de muchos…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(1)Quiero que quede bien claro que eso fue una imitación mental de Odd mientras los veía 99

De acuerdo, esta continuación la escribí luego de leer "Mis sentimientos hacia él" de Moon-9215, basada en **mi** fic "SENTIMIENTOS"

Lamento la eliminación del capitulo dos de mi fic "SENTIMIENTOS", aun cuando tenia una historia algo larga, termine atorada y no pude terminar, por lo que decidí dejarlo preferiblemente con un one-shot. Pero gracias a Moon-9215 recupere mi gusto por esta serie, por lo que decidí hacer una pequeña continuación (aunque creo que quedo un poco larga, espero les guste jeje)

GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS LINDOS REVIEWS QUE ME ENVIARON EN "SENTIMIENTOS" FUE TODO UN DELEITE LEERLOS! Jeje Y al fin les puse su ansiado final feliz! Disfrutenlo!


End file.
